peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Daddy Gets Fit/Transcript
Narrator: Mummy Pig is watching a keep fit programme on television. Mr. Potato on TV: ...three and four and, come on now, that’s right. Bend it, stretch it, bend it, stretch it... Daddy Pig: Ah. I love watching telly. (Thud and bump) Daddy Pig: What’s this Mummy Pig? Mummy Pig: (oinks) It’s a programme about doing exercises to keep fit. Daddy Pig: (chuckles) Thank goodness I don’t have to exercise. I’m naturally fit. Peppa Pig: (oinks) You don’t look very fit Daddy. Your tummy is a bit big. Daddy Pig: I’m very fit. I’ll show you. (Oinks) What shall I do first? Peppa Pig: Touch your toes like this. Daddy Pig: Easy. (straining) Peppa Pig: Daddy, stop pretending that you can’t touch your toes. Daddy Pig: Er, I’m not pretending Peppa. Narrator: Daddy Pig really cannot touch his toes. Peppa Pig: Oh dear Daddy. That’s not very good. Daddy Pig: Hmmm? Maybe I should do a bit of exercise. Peppa Pig: Yes Daddy. Daddy Pig: And I will start... tomorrow. (Thud and bump) Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig, you have to start exercising now. Daddy Pig: Oh. Peppa Pig: Don’t worry Daddy. I will help you. Daddy Pig: Oh, all right. Daddy Pig: Peppa, you’re in charge of getting me fit. What shall I do first? Peppa Pig: First you must do some press-ups. Daddy Pig: (oinks) Easy. Peppa Pig: One. Two. Daddy Pig: There. Peppa Pig: Very good Daddy. Now I want you to do.... one hundred. Daddy Pig: One hundred? Peppa Pig: Yes. Mummy Pig: Come on children. Help me make lunch. Daddy Pig: I’ll help as well. Peppa Pig: No Daddy. You’ve got one hundred press-ups to do. Daddy Pig: Oh. One, two... 3, 4... Narrator: Mummy Pig, Peppa and George are in the kitchen making lunch. Daddy pig: 5.... Daddy Pig: Six... Narrator: Daddy Pig is still doing his press-ups. Daddy pig: 7.... Daddy Pig: Eight... Peppa Pig: Daddy is doing very well. Daddy Pig: 9... Daddy Pig: Ten... Mummy Pig: Yes, I do hope he’s not overdoing it. Daddy pig: 11... 12... Peppa Pig: I’ll go and see. Daddy Pig: Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen. Peppa Pig: Daddy Pig, You’re cheating, You should be doing press-ups. Daddy Pig: Oh, er, there was something interesting on the TV. Peppa Pig: Naughty Daddy. Mummy Pig: Maybe Daddy will have more success with my old exercise bike. Daddy Pig: Ah ha. This looks like fun. I’ll be able to cycle and watch TV at the same time. (Engine sounds) Daddy Pig: It’s impossible. This bike is too noisy. I can’t hear the TV. Mummy Pig: (oinks) You’ve got to get fit somehow. Peppa Pig: I know, You can use my bicycle. Mummy Pig: Yes, and then you’ll get some fresh air as well. Narrator: Daddy Pig is going to ride on Peppa’s little bicycle. Peppa Pig: Daddy, these are the pedals, these are the brakes, and this is the bell. (Bells ring) Daddy Pig: Yes, yes, thank you Peppa. I know. (Oinks) Bye-bye. (Bells ring) Daddy Pig: Easy as pie. Ough. (Panting) Narrator: Getting fit is quite hard work. Daddy Pig: Ahh. Oh ho, Now I can get fit without having to pedal. (Bells ringing) Narrator: Daddy Pig is going very fast. Daddy Pig: Oh. Maybe I’d better slow down. Daddy Pig: (screams) The brakes aren’t strong enough! Help! (screaming) (duck quacking) Daddy Pig: Whoa! Narrator: Daddy Pig has been gone for a long time. Peppa Pig: Mummy, where can Daddy be? Mummy Pig: Don’t worry Peppa. Daddy must be really enjoying himself to be away for so long. Daddy Pig: Ough, ough, hagh, egh. (Panting and tired) (The duck quacks) (bells ring) Peppa Pig: Daddy, Where have you been? Daddy Pig: I whizzed all the way down the hill. Then I had to push the bike all the way back up again. Mummy Pig: (Gasps) Oh, poor Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig: Well at least I’ve done my exercise. Mummy Pig: Yes, for today. Daddy Pig: What do you mean? Mummy Pig: You have to do some more exercise tomorrow. Daddy Pig: What? Peppa Pig: Daddy, to get fit, you have to exercise every day. Daddy Pig: Oh no. Peppa Pig: But don’t worry Daddy. I’ll make sure you do it. Daddy Pig: Yes, I know you will. (Chuckles) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts